


Strenuous

by hoshi (ladylune)



Series: Hidashi Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bossy Bottom!Hiro, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest, also hiro's age is never mentioned here so if you want to imagine him older feel free, baymax the cockblocker, hello again i obvs still dont know how to tag, i am good at fluff but like everything else is sketch, i havent written smut in so long omg, i tried aiming for fluffy sex lol i'm sorry if i have failed, poor tadashi hahaHA, so disclaimer pls dont get your hopes up too high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Laughing already?” He asked with an amused grin.</p><p>Hiro just looked up at him with his own grin, “It’s important to laugh during sex,” he said before tugging Tadashi down to press a sloppy open-mouthed kiss against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>(anonymous asked: I has a prompt. So, Hiro and Tadashi are having The Sex when Dashi hits a certain spot and Hiro goes 'ohh/ow/ahh' and Baymax inflates from the corner of the room. Tadashi is embarrassed, Hiro is laughing his head off with Dashi still inside of him, and Baymax is just sitting there commenting on their elevated heart rates.</p><p>this is nothing but, what i hope is, shameless cute-ish sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strenuous

**Author's Note:**

> my first prompt from an anon and it's a pwp haha. + we're going to assume that hiro has been properly stretched here, dashi isn't a brute mmk thnx
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own BH6 and it's characters.
> 
> Also: this is un-beta'd and i'm sorry in advance if this is like shockingly horrible. i haven't written smut in a while but i tried, forgive me anon haha
> 
> Also2: hamada bros laughing during sex is a headcanon of mine like idek. bossy bottom hiro is my fave lol, like i love stories where he's challenging and pushy but like they also have their cute laughing moments because if anyone can laugh and rise to hiro's challenge and deal with his bratty attitude even during sex, it's dashi ok

—X—

 

There was nothing Tadashi loved more than being inside his brother.

At first, he had been hesitant about this whole relationship– especially when Hiro started initiating things that were past the cuddling and the brief kisses Tadashi allowed– but now, as he sank inch by inch into Hiro’s tight heat, he didn’t know why he had taken so long to get to where they were today.

"Ah, Dashi…" Hiro moaned before biting down on his lip. His fingers dug into Tadashi’s shoulder, body shaking as Tadashi pushed until he was balls deep inside.

“You okay?” Tadashi asked, closing his eyes and he took in the pleasure of being in that tight, warm heat.

Hiro’s answer was to wiggle his butt, giving a breathy little giggle that quickly turned into a moan when Tadashi gave a shallow thrust.

“Laughing already?” He asked with an amused grin.

Hiro just looked up at him with his own grin, “It’s important to laugh during sex,” he said before tugging Tadashi down to press a sloppy open-mouthed kiss against his lips.

“Honestly, you’re going to give me a complex,” Tadashi mumbled before divesting into the kiss, dick sliding in and out in an easy tempo with the help of the lube he had been more than generous with before.

Tadashi felt Hiro’s smile as he went from licking to biting, nibbling on Tadashi’s bottom lip before moving to kiss and bite at his jawline. “Make me moan instead then,” he said before pushing back and _clenching_.

“Oh God,” Tadashi groaned.

“You can call me Hiro,” was his brother’s amused retort, and oh, if he could still have this much sass then Tadashi _really_ wasn’t doing his job.

Pushing himself up, Tadashi took a second to take in the sight that Hiro made against his bed. His spindly arms were thrown back, fingers curling into his sheets now that he didn’t have Tadashi’s shoulders to hold on to. His lithe body was shiny with perspiration and his dark eyes were even darker, the textbook definition of bedroom eyes. Hiro was obviously affected and probably felt more than he was willing to say, but his expression was expectant and it was up to Tadashi to erase that bratty look and turn it into something _more_.

Gripping one thigh, Tadashi lifted it, moving until Hiro’s leg was over his shoulder. He started thrusting again, moving easily as he used his other hand to cup Hiro’s face, moving it slowly down until he got to Hiro’s dusky nipples. He cupped the younger’s non-existent chest, massaging the flesh and knowing he was on the right path when Hiro’s dick twitched against his stomach. Pinching the perky nubs, he smiled when Hiro’s eyes fluttered closed, body arching slightly as if it was trying to unconsciously bring him closer. “Do you want more, Hiro?”

Hiro moaned, “Yes, Dashi,” he whimpered, “more.”

Tadashi chuckled and picked up his pace, the wet squelch of every thrust adding to the background music.

Hiro opened his mouth, throwing his head back as he started to pant. It was a beautiful sight to see and Tadashi could feel his dick get harder in reaction to it. Hiro let out a little mewl and Tadashi couldn’t help the stutter his hips gave at his favorite sound. He wanted to hear more, wanted to make Hiro moan and gasp until he didn’t know how to say anything more than Tadashi’s name, and like a drug, Tadashi was hooked.

Giving Hiro’s nipple a sharp pinch, he reveled in the sharp “Ah!” and the spurt of pre-cum that Hiro released. The slap-slap-slap of their bodies meeting was paired with the squeak of Tadashi’s much abused mattress and for a brief moment he was glad that Aunt Cass was out visiting friends because if Hiro’s mouth didn’t reveal them, his mattress surely would.

“D-Dashi, more—“ Hiro begged, his cheeks flushed as his body writhed.

His brother’s spine was curved and from the way his hips seemed torn between thrusting into the air and grounding back onto Tadashi’s dick all told him that his little brother was close. The knowledge alone made Tadashi give a particularly harsh thrust in, wincing as Hiro moaned and became even tighter. Gods, his brother was going to be the death of him.

Tadashi gave Hiro’s another pinch in retaliation before dragged his fingers down his brother's sides. He reveled in the shiver and the whine he got before gripping Hiro's other thigh, pulling that one until it matched its twin over his shoulder.

Hiro gave a loud cry at the rearranging and Tadashi grinned at the sound as he leaned down to engage another kiss. His brother looked beautiful like this, panting from the sensitivity Tadashi could only imagine. His flexibility was non-existent when they had first started but now Tadashi had him practically folded in half underneath him and all Hiro did was whimper into his mouth, accepting Tadashi's kiss and adding his own licks to the mix.

“Like a kitten,” Tadashi chuckled when they pulled apart.

Hiro growled and threw up his arms, panting as he dug his fingers harshly into Tadashi’s hair. “Don’t laugh bastard nii-chan.”

“Swear jar,” Tadashi teased before capturing Hiro’s lips in another open-mouthed kiss.

The hot heat in his stomach was practically a whirling tornado of flame that pushed at him to go faster, to reach because he was _so close_ , and Tadashi was never one to ignore instinct. Their kiss became more sharing of saliva than any real kiss, but Hiro was moaning into his mouth and Tadashi couldn’t find it in himself to stop thrusting, blind to anything but their imminent fall.

“AAH DASHI!” Hiro cried out, fingers probably tearing out hair as his body coiled and released, cum spurting thick and hot onto both their stomachs.

Tadashi kept moving, groaning as Hiro clenched around him, crying out as his body wrecked with spasms. He was so close to following— _so close—_

“Hello, I am Baymax—“

Tadashi groaned as his hips faltered, he closed his eyes because oh _God_.

“I was alerted to the need for medical attention, on a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain—“

“What did I do to deserve this,” he muttered before snapping out a “zero” at the patiently waiting robot. Hiro just laughed the sound high and breathless, something that Tadashi was quick to fix with another thrust. His laugh ended in a loud gasp that made Tadashi grin before Baymax spoke up again.

“I will scan you now—“

“No, don’t—“

“Scan complete. Your heartrate is quite high; taking breaks between bouts of strenuous exercise is recommended—“

“I’ve created a menace,” Tadashi groaned, giving up all chances of finishing. He dropped himself on Hiro, squishing him into the bed and earning a small ‘oof’ from the smaller boy still underneath him. Hiro didn’t complain however, moving his legs until he had them wrapped around Tadashi’s waist. He wrapped his arms around Tadashi, seemingly getting comfortable with Tadashi still balls deep in him as he laughed some more—Baymax continuing to rattle off the risks of having an elevated heart rate for long periods in the background.

 

—X—

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are buttons of love (so love meee) and comments will be repaid in happy tears ^/////^b
> 
> come say hi on tumblr!  
> (hoshikuso.tumblr.com)


End file.
